


Cinderella

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jared, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Jared is to nice, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prince Jensen, Protective Jensen, Shy Jared, Texas, Top Jensen, Twink Jared, Virgin Jared, Young Jared Padalecki, evil stepmother, modern fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story of Cinderella...well what if there was another one waiting to be told?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time in Texas there was a modern kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a grand manor lived a widowed man and his young son, Jared. And although he was a kind and devoted father and gave his cherished child every splendor and solace, he still felt he needed a mothers care. So he married again, choosing for his wife a lonely woman with two daughters just Jared’s age—Genevieve and Danneel.

But it was upon the father’s untimely death that the step-mother, Samantha’s true evil nature was revealed. Cold, vicious, and spitefully envious of Jared’s charm and true exotic beauty that no man or woman had ever possessed.

As time went on and Jared aged into a beautiful 17 year old he was abused and humiliated, forced to become a slave in his own home. But yet he remained kind hearted and compassionate and kept the hope that one day he would be free.

 

Jared opened his eyes blearily as a slobbery mouth enclosed around his hand. His face pinched but he rolled over with a warm smile “Harley you horse what are you doing?” His dog barked happily and Jared gave him a pat on the head before getting out of his bed and opening the small attic window to let in the spring air. He smiled to himself then looked down to Harley “another day huh pal?” Harley whined then huffed.

“Yeah I know, trust me.”

“Jared!”

He jumped then groaned before dressing quickly “coming Genevieve!” He raced down the stairs to the third floor and opened the door slowly, “yes?”

She snarled from her vanity and sat her brush down “running slow sasquatch? You know to have my latte here right when I wake up…your 5 minutes late.”

He closed his eyes and swallowed down a comment “coming right up Genevieve.” He shut the door with a grimace “one day…”

He hurried to make everyone’s specifications and was on his way when he saw Danneel and Genevieve leaning against the doorway with matching sinister smirks. “Mom wants to see you in the sitting room…she’s not happy.”

When is she ever?

Instead of replying he bypassed the girls and walked to the sitting room, dread piling in his stomach at the sight of his step-mother sitting calmly with that stupid cat, Lucifer curled in her lap.  
“Ah Jared I was beginning to think your appearance would be scarce today, my how lazy we’ve been sleeping all day.”

He frowned and turned his head to check the clock, it was only 8:30 a.m. but he nodded “I’m sorry Samantha I did not sleep well—“

She rolled her eyes “I don’t need your excuses, what I need is to know why when I woke up this morning—without my tea I might add—that the floors were not mopped? There were dirty foot prints all over the entrance hall.”

Jared glared at Lucifer who purred happily and hissed in Jared’s way. Fucking cat—“I swear I cleaned—“

“Obviously not!” She snapped “so today you will remop, clean the sheets, dust the shelves, run to the store, clean the bathrooms and…give Lucifer his bath understood?”

Jared bowed his head “yes ma’am.”

“Good.” She waved her hand “now get out of my sight.”

Jared took off to do his chores and took a deep breath. One more year and he would be free. He would no longer be at the mercy of his wicked step-mother and her evil spawn.

He went to each room and gathered up the dirty clothes before going to the laundry room. He was loading the washer when the doorbell rang; he sighed and turned the dial before going to answer the door. A man in a pin-striped suit was on the other side, Jared smiled wearily “can I help you?” the man nodded “yes sir, I am Christian Kane, loyal servant to the Royal King Alan and Prince Jensen I’m here to formally invite all the young ladies and gentlemen in your household to a masquerade ball being held at the castle this Saturday night.”

Jared blinked in surprise, there hasn’t been a party held at the castle since the Queen died eight years ago. “I’m sorry but what’s the occasion?” The man’s lips twitched in amusement “the Prince is choosing a spouse…man or woman, that’s why all is invited.” Jared looked down at the envelope and grinned “you mean men are up to take as well?”

“Yes sir,” Chris smiled at the boy with bright hazel eyes, Jared beamed “Thank you sir!”

Jared shut the door with a wide grin and started ripping the envelope open to reveal the elegant invitation.

“What’s that?” He looked up at Danneel, startled “uh…it’s from the palace, there’s a ball.”

Her eyes grew and she snatched it from him before rushing to her mother with a squeal, but it didn’t matter Jared already knew about the party. He ran after his step-sister to where she and Genevieve were twirling around Samantha with dreamy smiles.

“Can I go?”

The girls froze and snarled their noses as Samantha raised her brow and gave him a hard look “why would you want to go?’

Jared shifted uneasily and bit his lip “well the man said everyone was welcome…that the Prince is looking for wife or husband.”

The girls gasped in alarm and looked to Samantha “mother! You can’t let him!” She held her hand up and eyed Jared in thought “easy girls…Jared does have a point—I don’t see the harm.”

“But mom that’s not—“

“I said quite Danneel…if Jared can get all his chores done in 2 days then his welcome to join us to the ball.” Jared beamed “really? Thank you I—“

“Of course that means mopping the floors, vacuuming, painting the halls, fixing the fence, doing the garden, going to town, and…fluffing the curtains and the rugs—“

“But that’s almost 20—“

“Is that a problem?” She levelled him with a challenging stare and he gulped “no ma’am…is that all?”

She shared a smirk with the girls “yes…oh! And take out the trash and mend my new blouse. That’s all, if it’s done you can go and if not—you’re staying home.”

He nodded determinably “It’ll be done.”

“So she actually told you if you finished that assload of chores you could go to the masquerade?”

“Yeah she did I couldn’t believe it but I’m not complaining I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Chad smiled and rubbed Jared’s shoulder “I know Jaybird I do its just…don’t get your hopes up ok? Your too naïve for your own good and Samantha? She’s an evil bitch and she’s up to something—I know a rat when I see one and she’s a mutant.”

Jared snorted “I’ll be ok Chad I know she’s been nasty in the past but she’s never offered anything like this.”

“Yeah but did you see that list? No fucking way man it’s impossible even for you. I know your Mr. Clean but hell even you have to admit defeat.”

Jared shook his head “I can do it, this is my chance Chad this ball could change my life even just for one night. I’ve never done anything like this and the Prince well I know I’m not much to look at but—“

“I hate when you say that, I’m not gay but even I can admit when a man is good looking…never repeat that.”

Jared rolled his eyes but smiled “the point is even if the Prince chooses Danneel or Genevieve next year will be at Stanford all the way in California where there is no wicked step-family.”

Chad grinned—he couldn’t wait and mostly for Jared, he needed out, to be free. “You know dad got promoted to Detective…we could probably kill her and get away with it.”

Jared laughed loudly, his head thrown back “oh Chad this is why I keep you .”


	2. Masquerade

It took a whole day and 5 hours but he did it, he finished right on the dot. He rushed down in his father’s old suit as the girls were walking out, “Wait! I’m ready wait!”

Samantha eyed him with a sneer “well… look at you.” Danneel turned with cold eyes “you’re not letting him go right mother?”

“Now honey we did make a deal…he did finish his chores.”

“Mom—“

“But I suppose if he didn’t have anything suitable to wear….”

The girls picked up on her hint and they shared sinister smiles before stomping over to Jared. “You expect to wear this? It’s practically falling apart,” Danneel reached up and jerked on the worn sleeve causing it to tear open—Jared choked “Stop it!”

“And look at that shirt this isn’t the 80’s,” Genevieve tugged and the buttons flew, scattering on the marble floor. The girls kept tearing and Jared burst into tears, his eyes stinging as they blurred his vision “please don’t…stop it!”

“Girls that’s enough.” They huffed and walked out to the limo and Samantha smiled at Jared with fiery eyes “well…goodnight.”

Jared watched as the door shut and he let out a broken sob and tore through the house till he made it to the garden where he finally collapsed in a heap of wounded cries. His shoulders shook violently “daddy…why did you leave me here?”

He cried with loud choked sobs, his cheeks were hot and his eyes burned. A light hand fell on his shoulder and his head shot up to stare in the eyes of a woman who was no older than forty. She was wearing a pixie cut with a red streak on her bangs she smiled “what’s wrong dear?”

He sat back and wiped his raw face “my…my stepsisters they ruined my outfit, it was the only thing of my fathers and now…I can’t go to the Masquerade like this to meet this prince I—who are you?”

She grinned “I’m your fairy Godmother…but you can call me Kim. Stand up sugar.” Jared rose and blushed—he was a mess.

Kim hummed and turned him “ ok I got this…hold still sweet stuff,” She lifted a wand enlaced with dazzling lights and pointed—Jared shut his eyes tight “darling why are your eyes closed?”

He opened them and flushed “I’m sorry…” She smiled and nodded once “take a look.”

Jared looked down and struggled for his breath. He was wearing a sharp black tux with a light grey bowtie that fit perfectly—the suit felt like Heaven as Jared ran his hands along his chest. Almost pure silk. It was outlined in a lavish black, the shoes shiny and new. “How did you—“

“Magic,” She winked “Oh a mask! Ah silly me.” She held out a breath taking solid black mask with gold sparrows lining the top, his eyes grew in awe as he slid It in place.

“Now listen closely Jared—you have to be home by midnight got it? The spell will be broken and all revealed.”

He grinned happily “oh that’s more than enough time, but how will I get there?”

Her eyes sparkled “your friend Chad is out front with a limo—hurry now!”

He smiled and hugged her his eyes blurring once more “thank you.”

 

“I can’t do this.”

“What? Yes you can Jay.”

Jared shook his head fearfully as he eyed the lavish palace. “No I—this is too much I’m not…I probably won’t even see the Prince anyway and besides he’ll probably chose Danneel or—“

“Shut up your way better than those slutty bitches you’re the best person I know. No matter what happens your always poised and kind but now it’s time to take what you want and hold it by the reigns.”

Jared watched as Chad gave him a firm stare and he felt warm inside. His best friend only got serious about a few things “you’re right, I got this.” He took a deep breath and followed Chad up the grand staircase and his jaw dropped at the sight of the castle “oh holy shit…I think I’m gonna hurl.”

Chad frowned and slapped Jared’s back as they made it to the door “get your shit together man the prince defiantly won’t chose you if you go all exorcist on him—now stick new me I won’t be able to tell where you are with these damn masks.”

Jared nodded mutely and stayed close as they pushed through the crowded ball room his eye wide open and he froze and jerked Chad back.

“Don’t freeze on me now man—“

“No look,” he pointed across the room where his step family made their way to the King’s throne. He could point them out anywhere—especially with their bright dresses flopping.

Chad snorted “they look like fucking big bird…hey did Genevieve have to fight a flamingo over that dress? Oh there’s the prince.” Jared’s head snapped up and he gasped sure enough there he was. He was wearing a dark blue tux that fit him like a glove and accented his broad shoulders—it was complete with a silver tie and matching silver mask with lions gracing the sides. His dirty blonde hair was spike in the front—he looked positively bored as he leaned against the King’s throne.

Chad and Jared looked on in amusement as Jared’s family bowed “oh shit this is to good…if only we were closer.”

Across the hall Jensen grimaced as the Padalecki family bowed before his father, their bright attire burning his eyes. He sneered in distaste as the two youngest girls—Danneel and Genevieve batted their eyelashes in flirtation and he stepped back and avoided their gazes by looking to the side and his jaw dropped. Standing across the way was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a true exotic magnificence.

A boy no older than 18 was fidgeting next to a blonde boy. He had sun-kissed skin and he was tall, if not an inch taller than Jensen. He had disheveled chestnut hair that hung down in his eyes which were covered by his artful mask and in that moment all he could think was he needed to know what color those beauties were.

His father called after him but he couldn’t stop now, he was entranced, under a spell. He watched the boy’s face knit in a frown before stands tilling in panic as he realized Jensen was coming for him. The blonde next to him whispered in his ear and the other nodded.

Jensen stopped in front of him and they bowed to each other “may I have your name young sir?” The boy gulped “J-Jared, your high-highness,” Jensen smiled at the young boy’s shyness as he stammered. “Jared…I am—“

“I know who you are. I mean…yeah.” Jensen smiled again as Jared blushed a pretty pink and ducked his head to block his face “well Jared… would you like to dance?” Jared’s head shot up and his mouth bobbed like a fish before his friend shoved him and gave him a wink. “I—yes your highness.”

As Jensen led him to the middle of the dancefloor all eyes were on the boys as they watched in wonder and bewilderment as Jensen twirled Jared in his arms.

Across the ball room Jared’s stepmother scowled in indignation as the prince led a scrawny boy on the floor. Her girls stomped their feet childishly and huffed “mom look! His dancing with that boy!”

“Quiet girls…will get our way, don’t you worry.”

Jensen smiled and watched Jared in admiration, Jared’s eyes were a mix of green and blues something truly mysterious—fox-slanted a mix of something bizarre yet enticing, he was something out of this world. “I’ve never seen you before.” Jared flushed something Jensen was loving “you wouldn’t your highness I mostly keep to myself.”

“None of that formality here, please call me Jensen…where do you live? Are you in school?”

Jared shrunk in alarm at the questions as Jensen guided him to the balcony, away from the void eyes “uh I live…not far and yes I’m a senior in high school.”

“Oh, do you plan on college?”

“Yes your high—Jensen I’m going to Stanford.” Jensen’s eyes widened “why so far? Are you not happy here?”

“I just…I’m ready to get away is all. It has nothing to do with the kingdom highness.”

Jared couldn’t believe his luck. He had danced with the prince, and was talking to the prince. Jensen smiled “I’ve never met anyone like you.”

Jared smiled bashfully “neither have I…but then again I’ve never met a prince so,” Jensen laughed and Jared’s belly swirled “you know you’re different than I thought.”

Jensen raised a brow “how did you think I would be?” Jared shrugged “I guess… like a brat? I thought you would be rude and a know it all but you’re not your sweet and thoughtful. I can tell one day you’re going to be a great king.” Jensen felt his heart constrict at the boys soft spoken words and he beamed before scooting closer “that really means a lot, unlike some others I can’t tell you mean that. Jared I know we just met but…I can’t let you go now.”

Jared’s breath hitched and he fought the urge to shiver in excitement as Jensen leaned closer his lips hovering teasingly over his own. Jared’s eyes slipped closed and just when he could feel the press of Jensen’s lips a loud chime struck his ears and he jerked back “oh my God I have to go I—“ he jumped up and started for the stairs where he could see Chad waiting by his now Chevy truck—he waved his arms frantically.  
“Wait! Where are you going?”

Jared turned with panic filled eyes “I’m sorry I—I have to go I’m sorry Jensen.” He raced down the stairs, he could hear Jensen yelling after him and his footsteps picked up as Jensen chased after him. He was half way to the car when he tripped; he fell to the ground and groaned in discomfort.

“Jared! Wait please!” Jared scrambled off the ground his shoe slipping off, but he had no time and he jumped in Chad’s truck “Go now!” Chad sped off and Jared turned to look out the window and his face fell, Jensen was running after him his shoe in his hand. Jared slid in his seat as tears fell down his cheeks “I lost it…I lost him, my only chance gone .”


	3. Find You

Jensen watched with dreadfulness as Jared rove away, his heart was hammering as he clutched Jared’s shoe in his fist. “Sir?” He turned to Chris “I need your help Christian; we need to find Jared, no matter what.”

“So you want me to send out a search party for some boy you exchanged words with for not even 2 hours?”

Jensen huffed “yes father I do he’s—there’s something about him…we connected.”

King Alan sighed resignedly and trailed his eyes over his son’s pleading form. He had seen the way his son and that boy had intermingled; he hadn’t seen Jensen so exultant and vivacious about something in a long time. “According to onlookers we have reason to believe your young siren is just a commoner.”

Jensen scowled in aggravation at his father’s words, anger coursing through him “it’s the 21st century father honestly. I couldn’t care less who he is nor his wealth—I’m going to find him and I will marry him with or without your help.”

Alan smiled at his son’s fortitude “do you know how many Jared’s live in Texas? Austin alone, you’ll be searching incessantly. It'll take you forever to track him down...that is if you ever do.”

“Then forever it will be.”

 

Jared was floating on cloud nine the next day. Never in his life had he experienced such bliss and knew he probably never would again but that was ok, he danced with the prince! Even if it was just one night.  
“Jared! What the hell is taking so long?”

Jared couldn’t even be bothered by Genevieve, he plastered a dreamy smile on his face and floated to her room and sat her breakfast down. 

Genevieve grimaced as she watched Jared set up her meal with a starry eyed look “just go Jared your happiness is making me sick.” She waved him away with a snarl, Jared glided out and right past his step mother who was hidden in the shadows with a lethal glare.

 

“So man with all the drama last night I didn’t get to hear what happen. So lay out the dirty details, did he bang you?”

Jared choked on his drink and slapped Chad “No! We just talked and danced and…he was wonderful. I mean Chad it—it was everything I ever imagined, but better you know?”

Chad smiled warmly and patted Jared’s hand “I’m glad Jaybird. You deserve that everyday…he liked you Jay I know it, don’t give up…now enough with the chick flick bullshit, let’s go to town.”

Jared bit his lip and looked behind him and Chad rolled his eyes “dude they won’t be back till tomorrow thy left for that stupid fashion show in Dallas, calm the fuck down now come on I need some new kicks.”

“Fine, but we can’t be gone long I have to do laundry, or Danneel will kill me if I don’t wash her new jeans she bought.”

 

They boys walked casually downtown, the breezy autumn air rushing around them, smells of cinnamon in the air and Chad smiled “man just think, this time next year will be in California away from all the bullshit, away from your crazy ass family. And you’ll finally be a free man.”

Jared beamed and gained a bounce in his step just thinking about it “I know, God can you believe in a couple months will be graduating and were finally getting out?” Suddenly Jared frowned and he rubbed his arms “but I don’t wanna leave without Jensen knowing who I am…”

“You can’t let things like that bug you Jared. You don’t know what’s going to happen in 7 months man you could be happily married to the guy, or hell you might find someone else the world is full of possibilities dude you just got to open your eyes and look for them. And let me say sitting in that big ass house sweeping the floor like some lame ass orphan Annie won’t help you any, I know you’re like the best person in the world and you don’t have a mean bone in your lanky body but that bitch Samantha can’t do anything to you man, she’s not your mom.”

Jared huffed out a breath causing his bangs to fly up momentarily “I know she is not, I also know she can be rather…bitchy but she’s also taken care of me. Yes she’s been rude and completely horrid but she’s clothed me and fed me, she could have tossed me on the streets.”

“Fuck that. Jared that’s your house and she stole it from you, she took your life hostile and you let her. Don’t get me wrong maybe if I was in your situation I would…no you know what? Fuck that I wouldn’t I would have left a long time ago. You don’t owe her anything Jared she’s been making your life a living hell since you were 10 and that shit needs to stop right now.”

Jared opened his mouth to answer when a hard body bumped into his and sent him crashing to the cold ground, landing directly on his ass. He let out a pained groan and rubbed his bottom soothingly but still felt the need to apologize “I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention I—“He froze as he looked up and straight into the eyes of Prince Jensen.

Chad was looking back and forth between the two boys with curious eyes and he smiled smugly before stepping back and letting them have their moment.

Jensen seemed to be rooted in his place, his eyes were wide and he stepped closer one hand on his heart and the other laying limply at his side. 

“Jared?”


	4. Truth's

Jared scrambled off the crowd and back up in fear.

Jensen stepped forward with his arms held out “I’ve—I’ve been looking everywhere for you I…I was starting to think you didn’t exist.”

Jared blinked helplessly and shook his head. He couldn’t believe this. The Prince was right here, after hoping and wishing Jared would see him again, here he was. And he had never looked more gorgeous.

“Your-your highness.”

Jensen made a face but then smiled in amusement “I thought I told you to call me Jensen?”

Jared blushed and ducked his head under his long bangs and Jensen felt his heart swoon, God how he had missed that.

He stepped forward and took advantage of the situation to brush Jared’s head back; he smiled when Jared looked up with wide, doey eyes.

“I didn’t think I would find you.”

Bravely Jared reached up and fingered Jensen’s smooth oxford shirt and smiled softly “neither did I.”

Jensen grinned and took Jared’s hands “come with me right now, come with me we can be together.”

Jared laughed breathlessly and opened his mouth to reply but it fell short. Samantha…Samantha would find him.

“I—I can’t.”

Jensen’s face fell “what, why?”

Jared shook his head and backed up closer to Chad “reasons you wouldn’t understand…and besides if you knew who I really was you might not feel the same about me, and I couldn’t bare it.”

“What? Jared that would never happen…besides I know you’re not royalty if that’s what this is about and I don’t care Jared I don’t!”

Jared closed his eyes in frustration, tears leaking out from the closed lids “that’s not it I—you wouldn’t understand and believe me I wouldn’t subject you to that.”

Jensen reached out for Jared’s arm and he quickly moved it away “Jared please…please wait.”

Jared sobbed and gripped Chad’s jacket tight in his hand and took off running, Jensen yelling from behind till it turned into a distant sound.

 

“What the fuck Jay?! You had your opportunity and you ran?”

Jared sobbed hopelessly and his head fell in his hands “I had to Chad I had to! I couldn’t—you know Samantha would find I and she would do something awful to Jensen and I couldn’t bare it! I—I love him Chad. I don’t even know him and I love him, and I’ll do whatever I have to, to protect him.”

 

“Did you find him sire?”

Jensen looked up with red rimmed eyes “yes I—I found him and then he ran from me. I begged him to come with me and he ran.”

Christian sighed sadly and sat next to the defeated Prince “sir if I may, if you do recall I did hand deliver those invitations.”

Jensen frowned “why do I care about—“he paused and looked up and Chris was smiling knowingly “you know where he lives?”

“I do your highness. And also I think I know why Jared ran, and I think it has to do with his family. Do you remember the Padalecki family?”

Jensen’s nose snarled in disgust “you mean the flamingo family?”

“Yes sir that would be them…Sir Jared’s last name is Padalecki, they are his step family.”

Jensen’s eyes widened in surprise and his brow furrowed in thought “that’s why he was scared? But why? I mean I know I wouldn’t want to claim them either but still…”

“Sire, when I delivered the invitation…I caught sight of how they treated him and well it’s not good.”

Jensen shot up with a hard look “I think it’s time I pay them a little visit then.”

 

Jensen was on his way out the door with Christian hot on his tail when his father’s assistant appeared in front of him “sir there is a young Chad Murray here, he wants to speak with you.”

Jensen frowned “Chad? Oh Chad yes send him in!”

He bowed and scurried off down the halls only to return moments later with the scruffy blonde he had seen earlier.

“Your highness.” Chad bowed and Jensen waved him “you don’t have to do that, really. Are you here about Jared?”

“Yes I am. Listen…Jensen you have to understand the way he thinks, the way he lives then maybe you would get it.”

“Ok so tell me.” 

Chad sat him down “ok I’ll start from the beginning…Jared’s dad died when he was 10, and he had married his step mother—Samantha a couple months before that. Well after his dad died Samantha became cruel and vicious. She’s kept Jared locked away in that house for 7 years, she makes him clean, cook he does everything essential she uses him as a maid that’s the only reasons she kept him. If you ask me she’s jealous of him, Jared looks like no one I’ve ever seen… he’s special and she knows it and those little bitch daughters of hers are not.”

Jensen scowled “she’s holding him captive? But why didn’t he come with me? Get away from her?”

“He’s scared. She’s filled his head with all this bullshit and she frightens him, she’s literally the step mother from hell… now Jensen I have a question for you.”

“Yes what?”

“Do you love him? Jared I mean do you love him? Because he’s my best friend and he deserves to be happy….Jared is the best person I have ever known. He sees the good in everyone even when there’s none to be seen.”

Jensen smiled softly at the memory of Jared “yes I love him. It’s crazy but I do, and I won’t leave him there.”

“Well then my man lets go rescue Cinderella?”


	5. Come For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys i think maybe one more chapter maybe two!

Jared walked in his house and wiped his eyes quickly before taking a deep breath.

“Well, we’ll have we been out neglecting our chores?”

Jared whirled around with wide eyes “step-mother I—you’re back so soon.”

“Yes…and it’s a good thing I am since someone decided they would go on a rebellion once I left. Is this what you do when I’m not here? Go out and gallivant with that…man-whore of a friend?”

“His not a—no ma’am I don’t. I finished all my chores early and Chad asked if I would like to go to town for a bit.”

She stood with a snarl and wiped a finger across the table “you call this clean? I wouldn’t make Lucifer eat off this disgusting table. Now tell me why were you crying?”

Jared frowned and turned his head “it’s nothing step-mother, I’m fine.”

She nodded slowly and crossed her hands with a knowing look “so you’re telling me it had nothing to do with that foolish prince of yours?”

Never in his 18 years had he been more afraid than he was in that moment. His breathing picked up as Samantha turned to him with a sinister look, darkness in her eyes “I knew it… somehow I knew it was you. Tell me Jared did you offer yourself to him or is the prince just that stupid?”

 

“I did no such thing! Unlike you and your ghastly daughters I don’t have to throw myself at anyone! He likes me just the way I am!” Jared shouted back with newfound confidence. His step mothers eyes glowered into spine-chilling slits and she reached out and gripped his hair painfully tight “you’ll never see that foolish boy again that I promise.”

 

She reached out and gripped his hair tightly in her fingers and gave a painful tug as she drug him down the halls, his screams echoing off the walls.

 

Chad, Chris, and Jensen made it to Jared’s front door and Jensen took a deep breath and gave a shaky smile “this is it huh?”

“Well it could be if you would knock on the damn door.”

Jensen scowled at Chad but did as told.

Jensen had a grin set on his face for when Jared opened the door, but when it swung open his smile dropped.

“Prince Jensen, what an honor—can I help you?”

 

Jensen peeked a look at Chad who had wide eyes, his face showing confusion and fear. Something was wrong.

“I’m here to see young Jared… is he here?”

Her face fell into fake despair and she let out a cynical cry “oh my dear Jared, I came home early from my trip and he was nowhere to be found! We’ve searched everywhere…his bags were gone I fear he’s ran away!”

Chad scoffed next to him “listen here bitch I know he’s here…maybe you could fool Jensen but you can’t fool me I know you and I know you did something to Jared, now where the fuck is he?”

Samantha’s eyes widened before narrowing daggers at Chad “you have no right to speak to me like that Mr. Murray! This is my home and Jared is my son!”

“Oh yeah? Just yesterday you made him scrub your precious floors with a tooth brush! Shove your pathetic excuses up your ass Samantha and get out of the way!”

Chad shoved past her “Jared! Jared man where are you? Come on Jaybird it’s me!”

“Chad Michael Murray get out before I call the—“

“What the cops? My dad’s the lead detective asshole so go ahead!”

Jensen sighed and gripped Chad’s shoulder “ma’am I’m sorry but as the Prince I’m going to have to force a search of the house.”

“But you can’t—“

“Yes he can,” Christian stepped forward “he has the right, and I suggest you step off madam.”

At that Chad rushed up the steps with Jensen on his heels “Jared? Jared talks to me!”

 

Jared was on his bed, sobbing silently in his arms and he curled around his pillow. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he gets one good thing and then it’s all over.

All these years he had tried to give Samantha the benefit of the doubt and she’s screwed him over again.

He was wrong there was no good in that woman, only evil.

His crying paused as he heard shouting from down below and he shot up, that sounded like Chad.

He jumped up and rushed to the locked door and listened closely. 

“Jared! Jay where are you?”

Jared gasped and he let out a relieved laugh “Chad! Chad I’m in the attic!”

Chad froze on the stairs and listened he held up his hand to Jensen as he rushed behind him. “Wait I think I—“

“Chad! The attic!”

Without answering Chad took off up the stairs at high speed Jensen on his trail. And Samantha hollering after them in fright.

He stopped at the door and started banging on it “Jay it’s locked!”

Jared nodded his voice muffled through the door “I know, she has the key!”

Chad frowned “ok I need you to step back. I’m about to kick this bitch down Charlie Angel’s style.”

He took a breath and lifted up giving the door two heavy kicks, it fell open and he laughed gleefully “holy shit! I’m fucking Batman!”

Jared was on the other side with a startled expression that quickly grew to a wide smile and he laughed breathlessly “shit Chad who knew you were that strong!”

As the friends had their moment Jensen stepped into view and Jared froze “you…”

Jensen smiled softly “me… I—I had to come for you. “

Jared smiled and took two big strides straight into Jensen’s arms. Jensen let out a relieved sigh and lifted Jared slightly “I’ll always come for you…but do you think maybe you could stop running away now? It’s a little tiring.”

Jared laughed and drew back with a grin and caressed Jensen’s cheek “I’ll never run from you again…” And with that he leaned forward and kissed Jensen with heated passion .


	6. The End

Jared and Jensen were married a week later. It was a big ceremony and Jared was sweating through his tux when it was time for him to walk down the aisle.

Before the wedding Jensen had Jared’s stepmother locked in Austin City Prison where she would stay for 6 months, for child abuse and neglect. And then after that she would take her brats and leave Austin.

But now, now was the important part as Jensen laid Jared down on the soft, plush bed and smiled down at him sweetly before brushing his hair back to revel Jared’s blushing cheeks.

Jensen took his time peeling away every layer of Jared’s clothing, kissing the newly exposed skin softly until Jared was sure every inch of his body had been kissed. His hands trailed over Jared’s body, down his sides and thighs, leaving trails of heat as they went.

By the time Jensen leaned back to start taking off his own clothes, Jared’s entire body was singing, the anticipation of what was coming next overwhelming. He swallowed hard, watching as Jensen’s skin came into view and he ached to reach out and touch.

“You can, you know,” Jensen whispered, a small smile on his face as though he was reading Jared’s mind. He reached for Jared’s hand, taking it and pressing it against his stomach. His skin was warm, the muscles beneath Jared’s palm twitching and shifting and Jensen moved. “You’re so beautiful.” Jared heard the awe in Jensen’s voice.

Jared paused his exploration of Jensen’s chest and glanced up, meeting Jensen’s eyes. Jensen shook his head slowly. “Just because those horrible didn’t see it, doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

Jared bit his lower lip, letting his hands move across Jensen’s skin once again. Jensen kissed his way down Jared’s throat and Jared ran his hands around Jensen’s back, pulling him closer. He was hot and hard, his cock curving against his stomach and he groaned when Jensen’s body was flush against his and he felt Jensen wanted him just as much.

Jensen rolled his hips against Jared, moaning against Jared’s neck. “Fuck, Jared.”

“Come on, Jensen, please,” Jared whispered, pushing up against Jensen. Jensen nodded once and reached for the small table by the top of the bed. He opened up the drawer, and after a few seconds of searching, came back with a bottle of lube and a condom. Jared shifted, letting his legs fall open wider and giving Jensen all the permission he needed to continue.

Jensen snapped the top of the lube open and slicked his fingers. He leaned down, kissing Jared softly as his hand slipped between Jared’s legs. A single finger pressed into Jared’s tight heat and they both groaned in unison.

Jensen took his time, moving almost excruciatingly slow as he worked his finger in and out of Jared’s body, pressing and twisting while he continued kissing Jared’s lips and jaw and throat. Jared opened his legs wider, his body craving every gentle touch Jensen was giving him, his hands digging into Jensen’s shoulders.

Jensen added a second finger, scissoring and twisting them as he slipped further down Jared’s body. His mouth was hot and wet as he worked across Jared’s chest, biting softly and soothing away the bites with his tongue before moving on. Jared had never felt so worshiped before, so cared for, so wanted. His cock was hard and full, his heart racing.

“Jensen, I’m good, please,” Jared moaned, shifting his hips up and pulling at Jensen to get him back up and closer. Jensen obliged, letting his fingers slip free so he could slip on the condom and slick himself up. Jensen knelt on the sofa bed, pulling Jared’s legs to one side of him. He looked up, locking eyes with Jared as he shifted forward. Jared nodded once and then Jensen was pushing in.

Jared watched Jensen’s face carefully, groaning as Jensen’s eyes fluttered closed, a low moan escaping his throat as he sunk in slowly. When he was completely seated, Jensen reached down and hooked one of Jared’s legs with his arm, managing to shift Jared’s hips closer and himself in deeper.

“Move,” Jared gasped, reaching up to grab his knee, fingers digging in as Jensen slowly pulled out and pushed back in one smooth move. Jensen took his time, setting a slow, hard pace. Jared felt everything, every slide of Jensen’s cock into his body, every slap of Jensen’s thigh against his ass, every squeeze Jensen gave to Jared’s leg as he held him in place; Jared now knew everything he’d been missing and exactly what Chad had meant about finding someone that wanted him.

Jared let his hand trail up, wrapped his hand around his dick, and Jensen groaned, watching Jared’s movements.

“God, Jared,” Jensen gasped, snapping his hips forward, the head of his cock finding purchase as it pressed against Jared’s prostate and Jared gasped beneath him. “So fucking gorgeous.”

“Ugh… Jensen, there!” Jared gasped, twisting his hand around his cock and jacking himself in time with Jensen’s hips. He let his head fall back into the pillow, groaning as Jensen rolled his hips and fucked into his body harder. Jared felt like he was falling apart, every piece of him separated and Jensen was there to put him right back together again.

“Come on, Jay… Come for me,” Jensen purred and Jared felt his body respond as Jensen continued driving into him, hitting his prostate on every other thrust. Jared cried out softly, squeezing his cock once before he came hard, thick ropes of white covering his chest and stomach.

“Fuck, yeah… like that,” Jensen groaned, slamming forward once more and groaning low as he spilled himself deep within Jared, his fingers digging almost painfully now into the muscle of Jared’s leg as Jensen lost himself to his own pleasure.

Slowly, Jensen released Jared’s leg, twisting his body to collapse on Jared’s side, his hands massaging to top of Jared’s thigh to make sure he wasn’t sore. Jared felt his heart swell at the fact that Jensen was taking care of him. He head felt light and fuzzy and he fought to catch his breath as he watched as Jensen’s chest rose and sank at the same pace.

“You’re so amazing,” Jensen said after a moment, a smile playing out on his lips as he pulled away from Jared and slid off of the bed. He kissed Jared once and then slipped into the small bathroom off the hallway. Jared waited, smiling at Jensen when he came back with a warm wash cloth and took his time cleaning Jared up, kissing him as he worked.

He threw the washcloth back into the bathroom and shut the door when he returned, clicking off the light and then sliding back onto the sofa. He grabbed the blankets that had been kicked off and covered both of them up before reaching for Jared and pulling him back against his chest.

Jared went willingly, relaxing into Jensen’s arms. Biting his lip, Jared took a deep breath and then asked, “I love you Jen.”

“I love you Jay. I really do.” Jensen whispered, tightening his arm around Jared’s waist. Jared nodded once and let his arm drape over Jensen’s so he could twist their fingers together.

“Why?”

Jensen placed a kiss to the middle of Jared’s back, sending a shiver down his spine. He whispered against Jared’s skin, and Jared found himself smiling, letting himself melt back into the heat of Jensen’s body.

"Because your everything right in this world. And we deserve our happy ever after.”


End file.
